Message sent
by transatlanticboats
Summary: What will happen when Kim returns from her sudden departure? Will things stay the same or will they change for her? Or can Jack uncover why she left in the first place. (Rated T for now, might possibly change)


**Message sent**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Jack POV**

'Another _shit year at the same shit school_ ' Jack thought as he packed his bag for school in the early hours of Monday morning. He checked his phone to see of he had heard anything from his two best friends, Jerry and Carson. Nothing. He was supposed to be giving them a lift to school as both their parents left before the both of them. Jack Brewer was 17, whilst Jerry Martinez and Carson Hunter were 16 so he was able to drive. Another 10 minutes went by with no word so he decided to drive to both of theirs and see if they in fact did need a lift.

He went to Carson's first as he lived closer to Jack. Before he had the chance to go to the door, Carson bust open the door and yelled, "About fucking time Jack, I thought I might die of old age before you decided to show up." With that Carson jumped into the front of Jack's red convertible.

"Yeah, we still need to see if Jerry needs a lift," Jack admitted hoping Carson wouldn't be annoyed if they were late. Luckily he wasn't. One Jerry was securely in the back, they made their way to school, by this time they were already 5 minutes late. By the time they eventually got to school they were 15 minutes late and once they entered the door they were met with a not very happy principle.

The principle greeted them with "Boys, you're late, on the first day of school as well". The boys began to look sorry for themselves, with this the principle said Martinez, come with me. Brewer and Hunter get to form to collect you're timetables."

Once lunch rolled around Jack and Carson still hadn't seen Jerry. "Yo dude, you don't think he's been expelled," Carson worried.

"Nah, he's too smart for that," Jack replied. After this they sat in a moments silence, looked at each other and then burst out laughing, drawing all the attention in the canteen onto them. A few moments later Jerry strolls into the canteen like everyone and everything is below him. He stopped and looked around for a minute to try and find his friends, once he had located them he sauntered over to them and took a seat.

"Guys, you'll never guess who I saw today," Jerry blurted out straight away.

"I don't know," said Jack and Carson in sync. "Come on, guess," Jerry egged them on, but they weren't having it especially on the first day of school. Jack was getting frustrated and the other boys could start to see it. With that Jerry gave up and said "Right, so, when principle took me to his office he said that there would be a new pupil and I was to show them round. I don't really understood why he picked me becau-...".

Carson couldn't wait any longer. "Jerry," he warned. Upset and hurt that neither of them wanted to hear his story, he decided to keep it brief.

"Kim's back"

'Kim. _Oh, how I missed her. Barely a day goes by where I don't think about what happened to her._ ' Jack's mind admitted. Jack snapped out of his daze, turned to his left and realized that Carson was shocked, ' _Since when did he care about Kim._ '

Once upon a time before Jack met Jerry and Carson, him and Kim were inseparable. They were still really close in high school, even when they had their own friends. Everything was going fine for the both of them, and then one day Jack received a message that just read 'Bye Jack'. The message was sent from Kim. He began to think something terrible had happened to her, its only when he went around to her house that he found out the she had moved to live with her dad in the city for a while. He hadn't heard from her since.

"Earth to Jack, EARTH TO JACK," Jerry tried to get him to acknowledge him whilst waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry, I just never really knew what happened to Kim". With that Carson quietly stood up and told his two friends that he didn't need a lift tonight, with a hushed voice. ' _What was that about?_ ' Jack thought. Carson quickly took his seat again.

"Bro, what's up. Is it something about Donna?" Jerry inquired. Donna Tobin and Jackson Brewer were known around the school for being the power couple. They had only been together as long as Kim had been away, actually they got together only a week later. No one messed with Donna whilst Jack was around and vice versa.

"Nah dude, she's fine. She'll be back from holiday on Thursday".

Jack longed to see Kim but she would start normal lessons the next day, so he would have to wait until then.

 **Kim POV  
**  
Kim braced herself for the day ahead, because she was to start normal lessons. And she was likely to see Jack and have to explain why she left in the first place, but she wasn't ready or that at the moment. Her goal was to avoid him completely, especially today. She looked in the mirror to check out what she was wearing. She had to admit that she had lost a substantial amount of weight, she thought it made her look ill. Surrounded by the bright surroundings of her room, she felt small. Well nowadays she felt small wherever she went. She had lost her self confidence.

Kim checked her watch, it read '8:05'. ' _Shit_ ' she thought, _'I cant be late on my first official day back._ ' Kim lived a good 20 minutes away from the school, so she started to hurry, not even bothering checking if she had everything.

Kim arrived just on time and went to her lesson. Half the day passed with no trouble from anyone. That all stopped when lunch came around though.

Kim had been granted early lunch for her first week back, so when she entered the canteen it was essentially empty. She got her food, sat down and started to worry that in 10 minutes the rest of her fellow students filed in. She realised she wasn't hungry and pushed her tray away from her, so she couldn't smell the awful canteen food.

After another couple of minutes she heard the lunch bell go, which meant in another couple of minutes the hall would be full. Before the entrance got too busy with moody teens, she excited and headed towards the library. She had a peaceful 30 minutes before she heard 3 male voices heading towards the room. She tried to curl up in her seat and hoped they wouldn't notice her, but as soon as Jack walked into the room he spotted her and walked over leaving the other two boys behind.

"Kim," he said breathlessly.


End file.
